Mad At You
by XxToToXx
Summary: SAkura and Pein have a little arguement. Will they ever make up? Rated T for language and slight lemon Read and review please!


Title: Mad At You

Author: XxBomChika13Xx

""Talking

_""Thinking _

Chapter One:Mad

Sakura POV

"THATS EXACTLY WHAT THE FUCK IM TALKING ABOUT, PEIN!" I yelled. It was so loud i was sure the next door neighbors would hear. My twenty-two years old lungs felt as though they wanted to burst out of my chest.I was surprised my house walls hadn't cracked open. If anyone were to be upstairs with the door shut tight in one of the four rooms, they would have heard me loud and clear. I stared at the source of my anger. Pein. He was sitting comfortably on MY sofa, while watching MY tv. He stood up so that he could face me. he was so handsom when he was aggravated, but even more when he was calm and collected. But why did he have to be so stubborn?

Pein POV:

I staed at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Tyring to figure out what she was thinking took alot of energy, i coukldn't hold her glare with my own, i had to look away from her. She was leaning over the bar counter in the kitchen, peering out into the living room.

_'So beautiful when she'a mad like this'_ I thought as i slowly made my way into the kitchen with her. She shook her head at me, and turned her head to the wall.

"YOUR OVERREACTING, SAKURA." I tried to calm her down, See, this whole thing started over one little had texted me a few miuntes earlier. .She told me 'hey baby', It came when i had told Sakura to put my phone on the charger, which was in the kitchen. Which got us to where we are now. I knew she was too fond of Konan in the first place.

Sakura POV:

"OH NOW IM THE ONE OVERREACTING?! COME ON! REALLY?" I smiled at him and softly chuckled as i shook my head. he only advanced closer, did he not know how much danger he was in? I ignore him and turned my head away still smiling. He wrapped his arms around my waist . and turned me around so that i was facing him. He looked me straight in the eye.

"yes," he answered me. It was so calm, well almost.

"WELL ATLEAST THAT GOES FOR ONE OF US! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST HAVE SOMEBODY TEXT ME! MAYBE THEN I'LL HAVE A REACTION FROM YOU!" I pushed my way out of his embrace, only for him to have the ability to still have hold of my arm. I glared back at him, signaling him for to let me go.

"If you would just take time and calm down, then maybe we could talk this over." He let go of my arm. How could thisd subject be talked over calmy with me? Im Haruno Sakura anyway. I dont have much patience.

"There is nothing to talk about, Pein." I walked upstairs to MY bedtoom. He would have some nerve to have stayed tonight.

I closed the door behind me and pulled off my clothes from today. I pulled on a black tanktop without the shorts to match them.

I jumped oto my large bed, which was big enough for four. I covered myself with the large, warm comforter and switched on the T.V

I found nothing intersting on, so i turned it off. I turned onto my stomach, facing the side where Pein would sleep when he spent the night. I sighed and turned my head the other way. I closed my eyes. There wasn't any light on in my room at the moment. I never turned it on, which was good. If Pein walked in right now, i wouldn't see him. I heard the door open, and saw light from the hall with my perpheral vision.

I heard the faint sounds of him pulling off his shirt, then getting into bed next to me. I secretly scowled at him, he had nerve to actually had nerve to stay tonight. She hated this. I never turned to face him. I didnt want to. I felt him shift so that he was lying on his back. I finaloly turned over to him, he was staring up at the ceiling.

"Im sorry," he whispered. I only stared at him. "I should have severed my ties with her long ago, anyway. She wanted to be more than just a friend. She wasn;t worth losing you over."

he looked over at me, i searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth or not. He was. He pulled me ontop of him, i turned my head vin his chest, inhaling his wonderful scent. I wrapped my arms around him, while his wrapped around my waiste.I whispered in his chest that i was sorry too. I leaned up more, and layed my head on his shoulder. He held me tighter, but i didn't mind it though. I felt him placing small butterfly kissees down my neck and to my shoulder. I closed my eyes and relaxed against his touch. He turned me over, so that i was under him.

Peins POV

I knew that i didn't want to lose her, no matter what the circumstances were. I mentally cursed Konan, i told her many times before, that i didn't want no need her. Sakura, she was my drug. My addiction, and my obession. I wasn't sure if she wanted this from me tonight. Her lips matched perfectly with mine.

They were soft against mine, i never could resist such a taste. I laid her back down. I held her close to me. i didn't like it when we fight like that. It would give her a reason for to leave me. I got back into my former position, with her ontop of me. She laid her head down on my chest.

"I dont like it when we fight, Pein." She whispered into the dark room.I wrapped an arm around her waiste.

"I dont either." i pulled the comforter up high on her so she woudn't freeze. "I dont either." I repeated. She was already sleep by that time. I just hoped that she believed me. I really did love her, even though i knew sometimes she thought i didnt.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**COOL ONE SHOT HUH?**

**CHA!XD I S0 LUV PEIN AND SAKURA PAIRINGS**

**I'LL BE BACK WITH ANOTHER HIT PEEPS!**

**JA NE!**


End file.
